


Remember your voice

by Yellowleaf



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowleaf/pseuds/Yellowleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice inside Kyuhyun's head is familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember your voice

Kyuhyun doesn't say anything. He just takes hyung's hand in his and slowly entwines his cold fingers with much warmer and softer ones and he wonders how hyung's skin is so much softer and fairer than his.

_I don't want to make you mine_.

 

Kyuhyun thinks as he leads the older boy away from the rest of the group.

 

_But I can't stay away from you._

_I can't stay still when you are next to me._

 

The older boy doesn't protest. He follows Kyuhyun's lead until they are at the station bridge. They stand still for a while watching the trains come to a halt and take off below. Passengers embarking on their own journeys however short or long they may be.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun's voice is so gentle and is almost lost with the loud noises bustling below.

But the older boy turns and glances sideways at Kyuhyun. He feels the gentle nudge of the younger boy's fingers in his and he moves closer to him, close enough to touch shoulders as he leans against the dust covered railings.

"Hyung." It takes few more minutes for Kyuhyun to open up again.

"I can hear your voice. I can hear your voice inside my head, Teukie hyung."

Leeteuk's eyes shoot up at the younger boy's face.

"Kyuhyun."

"You are screaming my name out. I know it sounds crazy but I don't think it's a dream. I think it's real."

"Kyuhyun." Leeteuk isn't sure how to respond. He never imagined this moment because he was sure Kyuhyun hadn't been conscious. Or had he imagined that.

Kyuhyun senses hyung's uneasiness, so he offers him these words instead,

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Leeteuk hyung. But I remember your voice. It was the only thing holding me here. I didn't want to leave because I knew you would worry. You sounded so worried."

"I never... You heard me?" Leeteuk breathes, looking up to the skies.

Kyuhyun nods.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Leeteuk takes a deep breath and feels at the wet movement across his face with shaky finger tips.

"Hyung! Please don't cry." Kyuhyun slowly folds his arms around his hyung and lets out a breath he had been holding for a while.

"I'm sorry." Kyuhyun breathes.

"I was terrified for you, Kyuhyun. I thought...I thought we lost you. I didn't want to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Kyuhyun smiles, rubbing Leeteuk's back with his free hand. He draws circles across his hyung's back and leans back a little to glance across at the older man.

His cheeks are pink and fresh tears are welling up in those smiling eyes and Kyuhyun understands just how much he must mean to his eldest hyung.

"I love you." Kyuhyun whispers.

 

_Teukie hyung, I'm sorry._

___

 


End file.
